Bonds
by Orange Memories
Summary: AU. Set in the 1960's,a young girl tries to break free of the shackles of society. A story of relationships and how they shaped her life. InuKagSess
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fic, so please read and review!

Disclaimer: - I don't own dog-boy, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue**

"**Be daring, be different, be impractical, be anything that will assert integrity of purpose and imaginative vision against the play-it–safers, the creatures of the commonplace, the slaves of the ordinary."**

**- Cecil Beaton**

The stage was brightly lit, not only by the lights, but also by the distinguished luminaries on the dais. Today, they had gathered there, to honour the best in the world. Prizes were given away to scientists for their path-breaking discoveries, and to economists for their intelligent theories. Finally, the lone prize for brilliance in Literature remained.

Now, the cynosure of all eyes was a demure, graceful woman who stood up to receive the last award. She accepted the medal and citation and made her way to the speakers' podium. All eyes were riveted on her as she began to deliver her speech.

"Countless people, each one of them great in their own way have spoken here. They have thanked people, talked about their lives and influences. But today, I have only one thing to say to you. To change the world you have to change yourselves. Every difficulty is an opportunity. What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

The audience stood up, giving her a standing ovation. She smiled and looked at the face of her beaming husband. Life had come full circle for her.

_Some people say the world is so beautiful. Some say it's full of pain. The world cannot be perfect. We cannot be perfect. This life is short yet filled with myriad colours. There is red, passionate love, yellow, sunny laughter and green happiness. But there are also the stark grey-black clouds._

_Time passes, the world changes. Change keeps the wheel of life spinning. But human beings are most afraid of change. When you want to do something daring, something different, the world stands against you. But will this stop you?_

_It didn't stop me. I wanted to change the world around me, and I did. I braved the fierce storms of life and I'm still standing proud today. This is the story of my life, the people and the relationships that shaped it._

_This is the story of a young girl. My story. This is **BONDS**._

_Kagome Higurashi_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why can't I own dog-boy? sniff

**Chapter 2**

**Beginnings**

"**The journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step."**

**Lao Tzu**

_I was born during the Second World War, in 1945 to be exact. It was a year full of strife. Bombings, air raids were the order of the day. My mother even told me that while she was in labour, there was an air raid siren. But thankfully, the warning turned out to be a warning only. But the war had its other casualties, including my father. So it was my grandfather, mother and me all alone in the enormous mansion……._

**1961**

The two men sat in the elaborately adorned room, drinking quietly from the ornate tea cups. It was an ordinary day in Tokyo, sunlight mixed with light wafting breezes.

The sunlight meandered into the room, exposing the rich cushions aligned over the beige tatami mats. The two men in the room were as different as chalk and cheese. One was in is mid-sixties, yet he looked tall and proud and though the other seemed to be of the same age, he had a shrewd, calculating look on his face.

The tall man laid his cup down. "So, Osugi-san, what is your news?" The other man looked up and said, "My family is fine, Higurashi-sama. Thank you for enquiring." Amused, Ryujiro Higurashi raised an eyebrow. "You know very well what I'm asking about."

"Ah, you want to know the latest news. Well then, I shall tell you." Osugi said in a cool manner. "I haven't heard of any suitable matches." Higurashi nodded his head.

"We don't need to beat about the bush, do we? You must have heard of some good alliances for my granddaughter."

Osugi smiled again. It was his job as a matchmaker to keep information about the families and arrange alliances and marriages between them. Of course, the generous gifts offered were certainly an added incentive.

"Well, if you insist. I have news from the Nakagawa family. Their oldest boy is twenty-five, and he is well on his way to becoming a diplomat."

"Humph! The Nakagawas are totally uncultured. His grandmother was a geisha."

"All right then. The Endos' youngest son is of marriageable age. He has already joined the business."

"The Endos are what the foreigners call nouveau riche. Besides, he's the youngest. I want my granddaughter to be the head of her family."

"You are so difficult to satisfy. Well, the Taishos are looking for a wife for their eldest. He has been educated in England and is working for a big firm there."

"The Taishos are a good family. We are distantly related, I think. Isn't the boy's name Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, sir. No doubt it will be a good match between both your families."

"I want you to talk to them about Kagome. Do it as soon as possible."

As both the men stood up, the lone woman listening to their conversation secretly, hurried out of sight.

**Meanwhile.**.

The three girls sat in the gardens, laughing and chatting together. They had been friends since childhood and their bond had grown stronger over the years. Now they had become inseparable.

"Tell us about that incident again, Kagome-chan.", Yuka asked eagerly. Kagome gave a lilting laugh. "This may be the tenth time I'm telling this." "But you're so good at telling stories." added Eri. "No. Let's read Ayumi's letter." said Kagome.

The three intently stared at the letter that their friend Ayumi had sent them. Ayumi had been sent to England for her high school education, and had adapted there like a fish to water. She wrote to them often. It read;

_Dear Kagome, Eri and Yuka,_

_I hope you are all fine there. Don't worry about me, I'm doing great. I've got to finish two more terms and then I'll be in the sixth form. That horrible old Principal was making trouble as usual. Anyway, I don't pay any attention to her._

_Last week, I went to the sea-side and guess what? I wore a bikini! It's this very short dress you wear while bathing. I'm sure all the guys must have been looking at me. I'm thinking of coming to Japan after finishing my term. But I have to end my letter now, because I'm going to a concert by the Beatles in the evening (they're this divine band)._

_Au revoir! (That's French for "till we meet again")_

_Ayumi_

"Wow, Ayumi-chan is learning so many languages, and going to all these fancy places." Yuka remarked. "But it's that same sewing, cooking, dressing up and Ikebana routine for us." sighed Kagome. "I wish I could learn all these languages and go to all those places Ayumi does."

"It seems you don't like all this, Kagome-chan. But what's the use of learning them? All we've got to do is marry well and keep a good home for our husbands."

Kagome's liquid blue-black eyes flashed at this statement. "That's what you think, Eri. Why can't women do all the things men do? Can't we do anything productive? We can't spend all our lives looking after our husbands and children."

Eri laughed. "There you go again, with all those righteous views of yours. Calm down. Anyway, all of us are sixteen. Our parents will start arranging our marriages now."

Kagome sighed at her friend's comments. Her friends may have accepted the reality but she wouldn't. She had been born with a fiery, independent spirit that did not conform to this chauvinistic ideology. "Whatever you may say. I don't believe in this whole devoted-wife thing."

The silent figure of her mother watched the three girls, lost in the carefree laughter and chatter of their youth. "_My child, if you only knew……….."_

**Later that day…**

Ryujiro Higurashi was reading the newspaper with a triumphant grin on his face. He had cleverly negotiated an alliance for Kagome. She would lead a rich comfortable life and so could they. Osugi had a good reputation and he was sure that the Taishos would accept the proposal. His family had been a rich one, but their reserves were running out. He was killing two birds with one stone.

His reverie was interrupted by his daughter-in-law. "Kaoru, please come sit down."

She quietly sat down on the floor, head bowed down. "Father, I came to speak to you about Kagome." "I presumed you would. Even the walls have ears."

Kaoru Higurashi looked up at her father-in law. "Please, father, Kagome is just sixteen. She's too young to be married." "Young? I believe you were fifteen when my late son wedded you." " But that was twenty years ago. Times are changing now. And you know Kagome isn't the traditional sort of girl." Ryujiro was non-plussed. "I have my own reasons. And don't forget your place. You have no right to question me."

"But Kagome wants to see the world. She's still too young." Kaoru pleaded.

The older Higurashi fixed a cold stare on her. "I will have none of this whining and wheedling. Kagome is of marriageable age. What will society say if we send her off to see the world? My decision is final."

Kaoru walked away, knowing that she could never deter the old man, once he became determined to do something. She could only think of her lively, free-spirited daughter who was the victim of his schemes.

But she was determined too. Determined not to let her child suffer the way she had.

Hi guys! Just to clear a few points about the story. The first part will be written from Kagome's point of view. Also, I incorporated the role of a matchmaker in the story. A matchmaker is prominent in most Asian communities. This story is set in the 1960's so it will have a good dose of ol'feminism. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Circumstances**

**Circumstances are the rulers of the weak; they are but the instruments of the wise.**

**-James Allen**

_And so it all began. My grandfather always had been the typical, strict patriarch. Nobody had ever dared to say a word against him. But he never realized that in all his antiquated notions of honour, he was actually destroying me…_

**1961**

Kagome fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono. To say that she was in a bad mood was an understatement. Very important guests were being expected that day and naturally she was decked in all her finery. Her grandfather had been ranting about them since the previous week and was constantly asking her to behave well. He criticised her even on the smallest of mistakes, saying she had bad etiquette and a disgrace to the family. This had led to a stand-off. Kagome and her grandfather had not spoken in two days.

She looked into the mirror again. Gaudy kimono, studded hair ornament, false smile, all in place. She particularly hated the kimono. It was a nice shade of royal blue, but the garish gold embroidery on it was horrible. However, it had belonged to her grandmother and her mother had requested her to don it on the occasion. She strongly suspended her grandfather's hand in this. The clock struck six. The guests were due at seven.

Kagome sincerely wished that it was not her Grandfather's friends who were coming. Those old men bored her with their incessant talk about karma, life, death etc. etc. And then there was General Miyagi, who would tell tall tales of his exploits, especially how many Chinese he had killed. This had shocked Kagome and she had never attended these little dinners ever since. But today was something special. The screen slid open to reveal her mother. "All prepared, I see." Kagome smiled. "Yes, mama." Mrs.Higurashi's face suddenly became serious. "Kagome, please don't say anything much in front of the guests. Keep your views to yourself." Before Kagome could object her mother countered, "I know you're a good girl but you tend to say wrong things at the wrong time. I also want you to make up with your Grandfather. You know he's getting on in his years."

Kagome sighed. There was her mother acting as peacemaker again. "But mother, who are these people? The whole house has been turned upside down for them." Mrs. Higurashi quietly looked away. "I don't know much, dear."

_But a life-changing decision for you. _

**In another part of Tokyo….**

"Suzou-San get the car out, fast! He's coming!" whispered the servant-girl frantically.

Suzou was jerked out of his sake-induced stupor. He was grumbling, for who could resist a nice cup of that heavenly liquid? But he knew better than to argue too much, for fear of losing his job. He quickly dusted his uniform and rushed to the garage.

A few minutes later, a white car screeched to a halt in front of the driveway. Suzou nervously waited for the passengers. Two people stepped out of the house. One was a petite, exotic looking, middle-aged woman. She was dressed in a silver-gray kimono, with beautiful silver embroidery adorning it. The other was a tall, striking man whose visage a person was unlikely to forget. A pale slender face, with eyes the colour of burnished bronze. His long silver hair was pulled back in a simple knot. And his handsome face was contorted into a frown.

"This man is nearing the end of his job term here." he said.

The woman smiled. "Learn to be patient, Sesshoumaru. He has been with us for many years."

"I shall try, mother."

The pair sat down inside the car. Suzou drove carefully; he knew he had a testy passenger with him.

"So we are visiting the Higurashi family?" Sesshoumaru enquired. "Yes", Izayoi Taisho replied, with a hint of a smile. "Why?"

"You know better than to ask, child. We are going to discuss a match for you."

"I don't think I know anything about this. I've made it clear that my career comes first."

"The Higurashi's have only one daughter, Kagome. I'm hoping that this alliance works out."

"You never tire of matchmaking, do you?"

"No. And you're almost 30, you need to get married."

Sesshoumaru could only sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

" _**We shall never cease from exploration,**_

_**And the end of all our exploring,**_

_**Will be to arrive where we started,**_

_**And to know the place for the first time."**_

_**- T.S. Eliot**_

**Chapter 4: The First Time **

**XXXXX **

_And so, it was then I met him for the first time. I did not know at that time, that Sesshoumaru and I were soon to be betrothed, and he was to become my future husband. I didn't know that I would fly away to a land, far, far away from my own home to make a new home for myself._

_I still remember that first time…._

**XXXXX**

**Tokyo, 1961**

Kagome uncomfortably fidgeted on the tatami mats. They were slipping underneath the folds of the rich silks she wore. She was seated in the right position, on her knees, with her back straight. Though she still hated the kimono, she lovingly fingered the obi.

The obi was her mother's and she usually wore it with her best kimono. The huge red silk sash was beautifully embroidered with delicate, shimmering, golden clouds and silver rain was falling from them, onto flowers in brilliant hues, with bright green leaves. As light fell on the obi, it seemed that the flowers were gaily swaying in a red breeze. The obi set off her kimono quite well, and it didn't look so gaudy anymore.

Kagome was not a very patient person, so she just kept looking down at the tatami mats, figuring out what colour they were. Sometimes she felt they were beige, but she could see some different textures and colours in them too. Some were light brown; a few had a light chocolate colour towards their frayed edges. Some had a greenish hue, and others were just plain, arranged together like ordinary people, with unremarkable faces.

Her grandfather's excitement was palpable. He was nervously walking to and fro, as if he was expecting the Emperor himself. The house had been decorated in an ostentatious manner, with the richest cushions and best ornaments to adorn the rooms. However, Kagome's only comfort was that her mother was sitting beside her, patting her sleeve. Kagome managed a weak smile.

Just then, the head-servant came in to announce the arrival of the guests and their imminent entry to the home. Her grandfather went outside, bearing an over-eager smile, to welcome them.

The sound of shuffling feet, a woman's tinkling laughter, and her Grandfather's voice was heard.

Kagome was still staring at the tatami mats, trying to act as if she was keeping her head bowed down in respect. She saw a tall silhouette, reflected by the afternoon light on the mats.

She looked up, and saw him for the first time.

The stormy blue-gray sky met its complement, the strong gold sunrays.

And then the first cycle began.

**XXXXX**

**Later that night, after dinner…**

" So Kagome, I hear from your grandfather that you have quite a few talents," said Izayoi, smiling. "I hear you can sing, dance, cook, sew…."

" Oh, my father-in-law does tend to exaggerate a bit. But thank you all the same.", Kaoru Higurashi replied, to a slight glare from the patriarch of the family. Kagome, however, was transfixed by the man in front of her. She had never seen anyone with this kind of hair and eyes. And the fact that he was very handsome did not help. She could almost see herself with her friends, giggling over Sesshoumaru the next day. They would sigh when she would tell him about him, and be jealous of her.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her grandfather's voice. " So, young man, I hear you are working in London."

" Yes", Sesshoumaru replied, with a nod of his head. He seemed to be a person who spoke very little, Kagome gathered. Others would have spoken some more, giving details, and some even going to the extent of boasting. But he was very quiet.

" What do you think of London, child?", came a sudden question from Izayoi to Kagome. She cleared her throat, and replied, " I have heard it is a large and bustling city. I've seen a few pictures of the various palaces there." " Oh, yes, London has many large and beautiful palaces.", Izayoi said.

" I hear it is also infested with many insects. Kagome has a friend there, who wrote something about beetles.", Kagome's mother stated very seriously. At this, Kagome almost burst out laughing, while Izayoi smiled widely. Even Sesshoumaru managed a small smile.

" No, Mother, Ayumi talked about the Beatles. They are a music group of England." Her mother sheepishly looked down, muttering apologies.

" Well, Higurashi-san, why don't we let the children talk in private for some time? It is their life, after all." Izayoi Taisho said. Seeing, the scandalized look on his face, she quickly replied, " Of course, if you have any reservations, then…" " Oh, no!" Ryujiro Higurashi said, quickly hiding his initial discomfiture at her suggestion. " Marriage is a delicate affair. Things should be handled carefully, especially in these changing times."

He nodded in his granddaughter's direction. But Kagome was in a daze. _Marriage? So this was what the whole dinner was about. The preparations, the anticipation, everything…._

She was still in a daze when her mother helped her up, and coaxed her outside into the gardens.

XXXXX 

Kagome saw him follow her outside to the gardens after some time. After the shock, she had somehow managed to collect herself. She stood silently when he came.

" I assume you knew nothing about this.', he said matter-of-factly. " However, my mother seems to like you, and if she accepts this alliance, then I will also agree to it."

She just nodded her head. " You are right. I didn't know anything about this."

Sesshoumaru looked at her again, and this time, into her eyes. " I have given my decision. Now it is totally yours."

Before she had time to answer, lightning crackled in the sky, and a shout of thunder was heard. The unreliable skies of Tokyo suddenly burst in shower and quick rain started pouring.

" I think we should go back.", saying this Sesshoumaru retraced his footsteps.

But Kagome still stood in the unexpected rain, as it lashed the trees, and swept mud away. The rain made her elaborate bun come loose, and wet wisps of hair framed her face. The rain also did not spare the kimono and the obi. Along with the flowers, wet drops soaked the beautiful cloth.

For the first time, Kagome did not enjoy the rain. She didn't know that it had interrupted a life-altering conversation.

For now, she stood alone in the rain, a confused, troubled young woman.


End file.
